Alguien que me cuide
by Archer Fox
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Alguien lo entiende de verdad? ¿Quién decide lo que es correcto o incorrecto? - Shadow ha quedado malherido y Tails es el único que puede cuidar de él. Una historia de amistad, descubrimiento personal y superación que muestra a los personajes de la saga Sonic con un estilo más realista y cercano a nuestra forma de vivir.
1. Cicatrices

I - Cicatrices

Abrió lentamente la puerta, teniendo especial cuidado en no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Shadow seguía en la cama, en silencio. En la ventana podía oírse el leve repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia primaveral. En la distancia, el característico claxon del tren con destino a Station Square anunciaba su pronta salida.

Tails se quedó de pie en la entrada de la habitación mirando al erizo tumbado en una penumbra casi absoluta, únicamente interrumpida por una lamparita de noche que permanecía encendida durante todo momento. No sabía que iba a decirle al erizo cuando despertara, ni cómo iba a reaccionar, si es que alguna vez despertaba. Shadow parecía no poder librarse de aquel letargo que parecía tenerle prisionero y sufriendo como nunca. Al acercarse a su lado pudo notar de nuevo como aun en un profundo sueño su cuerpo emitía espasmos y débiles llantos, casi sollozos. No hacía falta ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de que sufría, tal vez por las pesadillas, tal vez de dolor, incluso tal vez por ambas cosas.

El zorro se sentó en el borde derecho de la cama y con su mano izquierda le acarició la frente. A lo mejor era impresión suya pero parecía que la fiebre había disminuido un poco. Eso le hizo esbozar una ínfima sonrisa, la cual no le hizo perder su preocupación por el estado de salud de su amigo.

_Han pasado ya dos semanas y todavía sigue igual, empiezo a preguntarme si alguna vez conseguirá despertar. Cuando el equipo asaltó el laboratorio aquel de Motor City se montó un buen follón y todos acabamos hechos un asco, y todo lo hicimos por ir a rescatarte a ti… ¡cabezón!_

El sonido del reloj del salón despertó al zorro de sus pensamientos. Las cinco de la tarde en punto. Lentamente se levantó y se aseguró de que Shadow seguía bien arropado, acto seguido se dirigió al salón. Al salir de su habitación casi a oscuras la luz del salón le hizo entrecerrar sus ojos durante un par de segundos. Tras de sí cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la misma mientras su mirada se perdía en el techo.

_Mira que le dijimos que no era buena idea ir hasta allí solo… Si es que siempre hace lo mismo el tío. ¿Pero que no se dio cuenta que era una trampa? Malditos fanáticos… Menos mal que al final ni proyecto Schatten ni nada, si no llega a ser por Sonic… Bueno y por los demás, que siempre me acuerdo solo de él, pero todos pudimos ayudar a derrotarles._

Tails sonrió levemente mientras atravesaba el salón hasta la puerta de entrada, la abrió y en seguida el relajante sonido de la lluvia se hizo aún más patente en sus oídos. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí se fijó en que el día seguía algo gris, no había parado de llover desde hacía dos días lo que provocaba que todo estuviera sumido en una luz grisácea que restaba belleza al paraje natural que era el condado de Mystic Ruins. Apoyado en la barandilla del porche con los brazos cruzados se fijó en el tren que ya marchaba con destino a la ciudad. Era una visión que llevaba viendo ya muchos años pero nunca se cansaba de ella, el hecho de viajar siempre le había gustado. El viaje significaba cambio, significaba nuevas oportunidades, nuevas experiencias.

No sabía realmente por qué pero últimamente estaba de lo más melancólico. Pese a haber pasado numerosas aventuras con sus amigos esta vez notaba que era distinto.

_Es raro, es como si todos hubiéramos avanzado y seguido nuestras vidas pero Shadow se ha quedado atrapado. Atrapado pensando como siempre en María… Y eso que el tío ya sabe que murió, hace bastante además. Pero es como algo que le devora siempre, esa especie de "esperanza infinita"… Tal vez él no pueda evitar ser así, cada uno es como es pero es curioso sin lugar a dudas._

_Aunque bueno… eso de avanzar…, mira que ha pasado tiempo pero yo todavía sigo pensando en Sonic, es superior a mí. No hay nada que desearía más que poder dejar de pensar en él como algo más que un amigo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Joder debo ser el único pringado del mundo enamorado de alguien durante tanto tiempo y aguanto sin decir nada... Y encima claro, ¿Por qué tengo que ser el único gay del grupo? Bueno o al menos eso creo... Sí, porque mira a Sonic con Sally, Knux con Rouge, Silver y Blaze como no… ¡hasta la pesada de Amy tiene novio!_

Tails suspiró mientras seguía apoyado con los brazos cruzados en la barandilla y lentamente bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en ellos. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo en las hojas de las palmeras cercanas y en el tejado metálico del porche era un aliciente ideal para permitirle seguir ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

_Sé que él está feliz con tía Sally y que todo le va bien, pero en el fondo siempre deseo que un día me venga y me diga "Tails he cortado con Sally" Eso tal vez me podría dar una oportunidad ¿no?… Joder. Soy un cabrón por pensar así, se supone que solo debería desearle lo mejor. Además que lo mío es imposible, Sonic es 100% hetero… si le pirran las tías… Tengo que buscar por otros sitios, o a lo mejor no comerme tanto el tarro con el temita de tener una pareja, un novio… ¿Cuántas veces habré tenido esta conversación conmigo mismo? Parezco un puto disco rayado…_

_Tal vez no sea tan diferente de Shadow, creo que yo también ando algo sobrado de esa "esperanza infinita" que también tiene él._

Al volver a pensar en Shadow, el zorro se estremeció un poco. Tantos días seguidos cuidándole le habían hecho fijarse en un lado que jamás vería en el erizo negro. Un lado sensible, un lado frágil. El sentir que él también necesita a alguien de vez en cuando para sobrevivir le hizo parecer menos "forma de vida perfecta" y más "real", o por lo menos, alguien con sentimientos que también sufría de tanto en tanto.

Un sonido proveniente de dentro de la casa alertó a Tails y le hizo levantar la cabeza ipso facto. Se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez y sin dudarlo ni un instante la abrió. Se encontró a Shadow apoyado en el sofá medio encorvado sin poder levantar la cabeza. Se fijó en que la lámpara de la mesita contigua al sofá se había caído al suelo y se había roto. Aunque eso ahora no importaba.

\- ¡Shadow! – En el intento del erizo negro por levantar la cabeza perdió la estabilidad y cayó al suelo desplomado - ¡Shadow! ¡Shadow! ¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡Pero qué haces!? – El zorro se acercó corriendo a su lado. Se arrodilló al lado del débil erizo mientras le cogía de los hombros y le intentaba levantar.

\- Joder, ¿estás bien? ¡Dime algo Shadow! Menudo porrazo te has pegado. - El erizo levantó la mirada y Tails pudo observar sus ojos color rubí muy de cerca. El zorro se quedó muy impresionado ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver tan de cerca la mirada del erizo.

Sin mediar palabra Shadow se abalanzó sobre el zorro y le abrazó para poder tener un punto de apoyo y no caer de nuevo al suelo enmoquetado. Tails se quedó bastante sorprendido y algo incómodo ya que el peso muerto de Shadow sobre él no era algo que pudiera aguantar a la ligera, así que con algo de dificultad también le abrazó e intentó no caerse. Pese a no tener ni un centímetro de grasa, el erizo tenía un cuerpo marcado y musculado con lo cual seguía siendo demasiado peso para él, que era un zorro bastante delgado y con poco músculo en comparación.

\- Ma… María… María, ¿eres tú? – El erizo masculló mientras miraba a los ojos azules del zorro.

\- Shadow… No, soy yo. Soy Tails, ¿no me reconoces?

\- Ta… ¿Tails?... – El erizo agachó de nuevo la cabeza. – Tails…

\- Si, yo, Tails, el mecánico, ya sabes, el cerebrito con el que siempre se mete Knuckles. – El erizo permaneció en silencio.

El zorro pudo observar los brazos en tensión y llenos de cicatrices del erizo que le rodeaban ya que tan sólo llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Las piernas de Shadow se mostraban temblorosas tratando de evitar que su cuerpo cayera al suelo. Tails nunca había visto a Shadow en una situación similar, estaba literalmente hecho polvo.

En ese mismo instante sonó el timbre de la puerta de entrada mientras acto seguido una conocida voz llenó el salón.

\- ¡Tails! Estoy aquí, he traído el medicamento. – El zorro enseguida reconoció esa jovial y viva voz, era Sonic.

\- Aquí Sonic, aquí detrás del sofá, corre, ¡ven!

\- ¿Cómo? – El erizo azul se quedó extrañado y al avanzar unos pasos pudo ver la situación. Shadow seguía agarrado de mala manera sobre Tails mientras éste le intentaba levantar sin éxito.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien Tails? –Sonic se acercó y ayudó a incorporarse a Shadow mientras éste seguía en silencio. Tails como pudo también ayudó a Sonic a levantar al dolorido erizo. Se quedaron ambos de pie sosteniendo a su amigo.

\- Llevémosle a la cama de nuevo, ¿qué ha pasado tío? – Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la habitación.

\- No lo sé Sonic, estaba fuera de casa, en el porche, salí a despejarme un poco. De repente oí un ruido dentro, entré rápidamente y vi que era Shadow. Se ve que ha intentado levantarse y sigue aún muy débil y se ha caído. Como siempre demostrando lo cabezón que puede llegar a ser.- El erizo azul se rió un poco ante el comentario del zorro.

\- Si, desde luego. Siempre decimos que Knux es un cabezón pero Shadow no se queda corto.

Con mucho cuidado llegaron a la cama y lo tumbaron de nuevo. Shadow estaba despierto pero no había pronunciado todavía nada en presencia de Sonic. Tails y él lo dejaron recostado sobre el cabezal de la cama. El erizo negro les miró muy lentamente sin mediar palabra.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo Tails?- Sonic se quedó de pie mirando al erizo tumbado mientras el zorro se volvió a sentar en el lado derecho de la cama.

\- No, nada… bueno, mentira.- El zorro dejó de mirar a Shadow y dirigió su mirada a Sonic – Me ha confundido con María, pero lo ha dicho de forma muy distante. Tienen que ser los sueros y drogas a los que ha estado sometido, todavía no está bien y está muy confundido. Aún así es realmente admirable que se haya podido levantar el sólo sin ayuda.

Acto seguido Shadow empezó a hablar lentamente.

\- ¿Dó… Dón… Dónde? – El erizo negro miró a Tails de nuevo.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde qué Shadow? – preguntó el zorro con cierta preocupación.

\- ¿Dón…de est…oy? – Incluso para decir algo tan sencillo se notaba que Shadow estaba esforzándose al máximo.

\- Estás a salvo colega, en casa de Tails, en Mystic Ruins, tómatelo con calma. –Sonic se dirigió hacia Shadow con voz tranquilizadora y muy calmada.

\- Jo…der, la cabeza… me da… vueltas. –Tails se incorporó y le acarició el hombro derecho.

\- No pasa nada Shadow, tranquilo. Ya hablaremos sobre lo que ha ocurrido, ahora necesitas descansar, al menos te sitúas, ¿no? ¿Nos reconoces?

Shadow asintió lentamente mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama.

-Si… Si, Tails… Sonic… Gracias. –El zorro se giró hacia Sonic esbozando una sonrisa. Parecía que Shadow si se iba a terminar recuperando después de todo.

\- He traído un medicamento que seguro que te ayuda a que te pongas mejor pronto, cabezón. - El erizo negro no reaccionó ante la pulla del erizo azul. Sonic se quedó con un semblante serio y miró al zorro.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas tío?, llevas ya dos semanas cuidando de él, ya sé que es un poco lata pero estamos todos liados aun resolviendo el desastre… - Una voz susurrada interrumpió a Sonic.

\- Yo… no quiero… ser una molest... molestia…- Tails se giró hacia Shadow con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. –¡No eres una molestia bobo! Eres mi amigo, y ahora mismo es lo que necesitas, que alguien cuide de ti. Tú por mí no te preocupes, que yo te cuido encantado.

Shadow mantuvo silencio.

\- ¿Seguro que no necesitas nada Tails? Me sabe un poco mal que estés aquí con él a solas. Si hace falta te mando a alguien para que te haga compañía. –Sonic puso el tono de voz de hermano de mayor preocupado que tan fácilmente le salía al hablar con Tails

\- No te preocupes Sonic, estoy bien, no hace falta que mandes a nadie. Ya sabes que yo me entretengo con mucha facilidad, además que en el taller como siempre no dejo de seguir investigando e inventando cosas. Sigo trabajando en ese quad nuevo que quiero usar para el campeonato de verano, ya sabes. Estar aquí en casa tranquilo siempre me inspira. Ya hace tiempo que se cuidar de mí mismo… ¡que ya no soy un crío! –Tails sonó tan lleno de energía como siempre.

\- Bueno, tienes 15 años, para mi sigues siendo un crío. – Sonic revoloteó el pelo de Tails mientras le miraba con una gran sonrisa. El zorro le devolvió la sonrisa pero en su interior no le hacía ninguna gracia que él le siguiera viendo como un "crío".

_Si tú supieras como te veo yo a ti Sonic…_

\- Pero tienes razón, ya no eres un crío. ¡De todas formas ya sabes que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti!

Tails miró a Sonic y le sonrío, esta vez de corazón. –Venga, vamos a salir de aquí y dejemos descansar a Shadow. Que todavía tengo que limpiar la lámpara rota del salón. –Antes de salir Sonic se dirigió hacía Shadow una vez más. –¿Estarás bien Shadow? Te dejo con el mejor cuidador del mundo. Con mucha dificultad se pudo escuchar al erizo negro murmurar un suave "si"

Una vez en el salón Tails cerró con cuidado la puerta para no hacer más ruido del debido.

–Bueno, me alegro que Shadow esté mejorando. Ya empezaba a pensar que nunca se despertaría. ¿Alguna novedad de esos locos de Ombra?

Sonic se sentó en el confortable sofá rojo de Tails mientras éste recogía uno a uno los pedazos de la lámpara rota. Afortunadamente se rompió en trozos grandes y tampoco es que le tuviera especial cariño a esa lámpara en concreto.

\- Sí, ya está todo solucionado. Bueno ya sabes que siempre se suele quedar algún cabo suelto pero esta vez no parece ser el caso. Según la fuente de Rouge lo que atacamos fue el cuartel general y todos han sido detenidos. Parece que pasó el peligro. –Sonic mostró un signo de preocupación en su rostro –Pero bueno Tails, no te confíes, estate alerta porque nunca se sabe que puede pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

Tails se dirigió a la cocina con los trozos rotos de la lámpara en la mano y mientras los tiraba con cuidado a la basura contestó al erizo.

\- No te preocupes Sonic, ya sabes que tengo seguridad instalada. Si pasara algo mi móvil me avisaría rápidamente. – Tails salió de la cocina. Como su salón era pequeño no tuvo que alzar la voz más de lo necesario para que Sonic le escuchara.

\- Bueno, parece que tienes todo control. Sí que se nota que ya no eres ningún niño. –Sonic dejó la vista agachada unos instantes mientras su semblante se mostraba algo triste. –Perdóname.

Tails se quedó extrañado y se sentó en un pequeño sillón que tenía al lado del sofá mientras miraba atentamente al erizo azul.

\- ¿Qué te perdone? ¿Por qué? – El zorro se mostraba intrigado.

\- Por seguir tratándote como un niño. Eres ya todo un hombre. Siempre se me olvida que eres el más listo e inteligente de todos. Si es que, en el fondo, sin ti no habría podido haber recorrido el mundo y haber vivido tantas aventuras como he vivido.

Tails se sorprendió ante aquel gesto de sinceridad. No pudo haber nada que le reconfortara más en el mundo que esas palabras.

\- No te preocupes tonto. Pero me gusta que veas que ya no soy un niño. Muchas gracias Sonic. Y no creo que sea el más inteligente de todos anda... –Tails se quedó un rato en silencio como pensando –Bueno más que Big seguro que sí.

Sonic miró sorprendido a Tails y se empezó a reír. El zorro también acompañó al erizo en su carcajada.

\- Además, que no importa el tiempo que pase, y cuánto me haga mayor. Siempre seré tu "lil bro". –Sonic mostró una sonrisa cómplice hacia Tails.

\- Eres el mejor "lil bro". Nunca lo olvides.- Acto seguido el erizo se levantó – Bueno tío, ya basta de ñoñadas, me tengo que marchar.

Sonic se dirigió hacia la puerta y Tails le acompañó, pero antes de abrir la puerta el erizo se giró hacia el zorro una vez más.

\- Anda noob, ¡dale un abrazo a tu "big bro"! – Sonic abrazó suavemente al zorro. Tal vez no era un crío de mente pero su cuerpo todavía seguía siendo menudo y más endeble en comparación al del erizo, esto siempre lo tenía en cuenta así que lo abrazó con algo de delicadeza. Tails le devolvió el abrazo a Sonic.

\- ¡No me llames noob idiota! – Sonic revoloteó una vez más el pelo de Tails mientras se reía en alto.

\- Bueno, bueno… ¡No te enfades! – Tras un breve silencio el erizo prosiguió - En fin, pues me marcho que Sally quería ir a comprar no sé qué –Sonic suspiró - ¡Mujeres!

Tails se rió ya que sabía que a Sonic no le gustaba nada de nada tener que acompañar a tía Sally a comprar, fuese lo que fuese. El zorro abrió la puerta para dejar que Sonic saliera afuera.

Sonic resopló -Tails, en serio, ahora que ya vas siendo más mayor cada vez lo entenderás mejor –En ese momento Sonic guiñó su ojo derecho al zorro. –En nada seguro que te veo ya con una buena novia que tú eres muy buen partido, ¡no te busques una adicta a las compras!

En ese momento Tails intentó mantener la compostura ante tal afirmación y sin poderlo evitar se rió nerviosamente mientras contestaba a Sonic.

\- Si hombre, novia. Quita quita, yo… yo de eso aún no, no… déjate. Vamos, que no. –Sonic bajó las escaleras del porche con cuidado de no pisar un charco que siempre se formaba en la pequeña escalinata de la casa. Había dejado de llover.

\- Bueno bueno, aun no… Eso lo dices ahora, pero el amor viene cuando viene, ¡y no se puede evitar chaval! Ya lo comprenderás.

_¿Qué ya lo comprenderé? Joder, que llevo enamorado de ti desde que tenía 7 malditos años. Que ya lo comprenderé dice el tío. Si tú supieras en cómo me gusta mirarte y desnudarte con mi mirada e imaginarme como te cojo el paquete por encima de tus boxers y…_

Tails agitó levemente la cabeza mientras se fijaba en Sonic alejarse en dirección a la estación.

\- Que sí, que sí Sonic, no seas pesado anda. –Sonic se rió una vez más mientras se seguía alejando. Sin dejar de caminar se giró hacia Tails y le mandó un último saludo.

\- Si necesitas algo ¡llámame! o llama a quien sea, o manda algún mensaje ¡lo que sea! ¡Gracias de parte de todos, tío! Si ves que Shadow se espabila explícale un poco el percal, que seguro que está confuso todavía

Tails se despidió con su mano derecha mientras seguía sonriendo -¡Vale! ¡Cuídate!

_Fíjate Tails, allá va, ¿ya eres consciente de que no te vas a acostar nunca con él verdad? ¿O sigues siendo un memo sin remedio? Joder, fíjate en ese culo apretado y bien marcado en esos vaqueros mientras se aleja. ¿Pero cómo puede estar tan buenorro? Va a ser difícil asumirlo si… Pero tendré que pasar página cuanto antes... _

El zorro entró en casa y el silencio sepulcral del salón le permitió seguir divagando en su mente.

_Al final me instalo una red social de estas para gays en el móvil y así a ver si conozco a alguien y ese alguien me pega un buen polvo porque ya con las pajas no tengo suficiente… Aunque la verdad me da algo de miedo ese tipo de redes sociales, porque a saber que te puedes encontrar por ahí… Y encima, teniendo en cuenta que a mí no me gustan los de mi edad pues a saber…_

Tails se sentó en el sofá y acto seguido se recostó y se quedó acurrucado con el mando de la televisión en sus manos. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y lo dejó sobre la mesita que estaba en frente del sofá.

_Y no solo eso, no es que me avergüence de ser como soy… Pero es un tema que muchos siguen utilizando para hacer daño. Menudos subnormales. Umm…, yo no soy tan famoso como lo es Sonic pero seguro que más de uno intentaría malmeter insinuando cosas o vete tú a saber, que asco de gente. Que los escarceos amorosos de Sonic han llegado a salir en programas de cotilleo y prensa rosa…_

Casi de forma inconsciente el zorro encendió la televisión y al cabo de unos segundos apareció en la pantalla el último canal que había estado viendo, el canal de SS 24 Horas.

"…al parecer, el intento de atentado que ocurrió hace un par de semanas en Motor City fue evitado una vez más por Sonic y sus compañeros. Como siempre el pueblo os está eternamente agradeci…" Antes de que terminara la frase Tails pasó a la cadena siguiente sin cambiar su semblante. Ahora aparecían en pantalla una actuación en directo de un grupo musical. Se trataba de una de las cadenas favoritas del zorro, Saturn Music.

_Como siempre en las noticias nos nombran, a veces desearía que nadie me conociera para poder ser realmente como soy… A veces me siento un bicho raro, no es un tema que se suela sacar en nuestras conversaciones, siempre se da por hecho de que a uno le han de gustar las chicas y eso me altera todavía más. Me hace sentir unos nervios inexplicables en el estómago._

Con el volumen bajito de la televisión el zorro no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente relajado en sus pensamientos.

_A veces… a veces creo que me odio. Odio no ser valiente. Odio no poder decir lo que pienso. Odio tener que contentar a todo el mundo. ¿Realmente pasaría algo malo si digo como soy? ¿Por qué a la gente le tiene que importar tanto con quién se acuesta cada uno? En verdad no tendría que ser necesario ni que dijera nada… Es mi vida._

La lluvia comenzó a golpear suavemente el tejado del porche y en cuestión de segundos el relajante sonido de la misma se sobrepuso al de la televisión. Con los ojos cerrados Tails estiró el brazo izquierdo para coger su móvil. Sin moverse de su sitio abrió el ojo derecho, miró a la pantalla y vio que hora era. Las cinco y media de la tarde. Todavía era pronto y hoy no tenía prisa. Además, Shadow seguía descansando en la habitación contigua.

El zorro dejó de nuevo el teléfono en la mesita y suspiró profundamente. Al cabo de unos minutos, se durmió.


	2. Despertar

II – Despertar

Un par de sonidos provenientes del móvil hicieron a Tails despertarse de su pequeña siesta. La tranquilidad del salón se desvaneció durante unos instantes. Con los ojos entrecerrados y sin moverse del sitio alargó el brazo para coger el móvil. La lluvia había cesado en el exterior y únicamente se oía la televisión a un volumen que parecía más alto del que tenía cuando se había dormido. Tumbado boca arriba observó la pantalla del teléfono y pudo ver que le acababan de llegar un par de mensajes.

Se fijó en la hora que mostraba el reloj del teléfono, eran las 18:17, había dormido más de tres cuartos de hora casi sin darse cuenta. El zorro llevaba varios días con algo de sueño arrastrado por estar pendiente de Shadow, por no hablar que desde que tenía uso de razón le costaba dormir por las noches de ahí que, si podía, nunca decía que no a una siesta.

Al pulsar sobre las notificaciones la aplicación del teléfono se abrió y pudo ver los dos mensajes recibidos.

\- **ETHKILL** : yeeee chavalote

\- **ETHKILL **: que pasa fox? Hace dias que no t conectas por la noche, empezamos a preocuparns mongui, ya nos nos quieres? vienes tonight al PC a charlar y a jugar a algo o que?! :P

Tails sonrió mientras leía los mensajes, se trataba de su amigo Ethan, un tigre de su edad que conoció en la academia de vuelo hacía ya unos cuantos años. El zorro comenzó a usar sus pulgares sobre el teclado táctil del teléfono.

\- **WNTRFOX **: jajaja, que pavo eres E! como no os voy a querer? lo siento si he estado algo ausente :/ ya sabéis que hace poco tuvimos un asalto, y bla bla, bueno, lo de siempre, parece que dentro de poco podré hacer vida normal.

Al cabo de un instante un mensaje llegaba en tiempo real en contestación a lo que acababa de escribir.

\- **ETHKILL** : ya tio, lo vimos en las noticias, saliste de nuevo en los periódicos y tó! Si es que no puedes ser tan popu jajaja

\- **WNTRFOX **: xDD Ya sabes como es esto… Oye, no digas nada, se que puedo confiar en ti eh? Pero verás, es que estoy cuidando de Shadow aquí en casa, esta bastante bastante jodido…

\- **ETHKILL **: OMG! Si? Pues si se entera Tina capaz es de presentarse allí sin avisar jajaja.

Tails sabía que Tina, otra amiga que tenía en común con Ethan, era bastante fan de Shadow. A veces el zorro se olvidaba de que realmente el grupo de Sonic y los demás eran gente popular, al nivel de algunos políticos, deportistas y demás personas de la alta sociedad. Habían realizado tantas hazañas en favor de toda la humanidad que mucha gente sentía especial admiración por todos. Eran héroes.

El zorro pasaba bastante de todo eso y agradecía mucho que sus amigos dejaran a un lado su popularidad, aunque si era cierto que de vez en cuando le soltaban alguna pullita.

\- **WNTRFOX **: jaja, oops, es verdad, bueno tu no le digas nada :P ya se lo diré yo, intentaré entrar esta noche pero no prometo nada ok? Thx!

\- **ETHKILL **: Venga, a ver si te pasas y así hablamos un ratico y viciamos a algo. Cualquier cosa ya sabes, nos lo dices. ;)

\- **WNTRFOX **: :D ok!

Con una sonrisa Tails se levantó del sofá, puso en silencio el teléfono y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesita. Siempre solía dejarlo en silencio aunque esa tarde se le había olvidado. Prefería leer sus notificaciones a su ritmo, no al instante.

Quería mucho a sus amigos pero era verdad que últimamente no podía atenderles en condiciones. Siempre era igual, cada vez que había que realizar algún tipo de misión o de asalto su vida se quedaba un poco patas arriba. El zorro apagó la televisión y tiró el mando con suavidad encima del sofá.

En realidad desde que era bien pequeño había sido así y no parecía que fuera a terminar a corto plazo. En el fondo agradecía que realmente no fuera de los más populares del equipo, aunque eso no quitaba para que tuviera que tener especial cuidado a la hora de ocultar su identidad en Internet y demás.

Tails caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación donde Shadow reposaba. Con especial cuidado la abrió y enseguida notó el silencio sepulcral de la estancia. El zorro se acercó dónde estaba descansando el erizo y se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la cama. Había pasado dos semanas secándole el sudor, poniéndole calmantes y esperando a que despertara por lo que ya se conocía bien aquella estampa.

Durante todos estos días a Tails le había dado tiempo a analizar el comportamiento de Shadow mientras dormía. Le había visto agitado, le había visto relajado e incluso una vez pudo ver como casi parecía que sonreía, aunque tal vez fueran imaginaciones suyas ya que, hasta donde le alcanzaba la memoria, jamás había visto a Shadow sonreír.

Lo que estaba claro es que en su semblante se podía apreciar el sufrimiento por el que había pasado. Durante estos días el zorro se había dado cuenta de que verdaderamente el parecido que tenía el erizo con Sonic era bastante asombroso. También se percató de que le parecía un tipo muy atractivo, aunque ese pensamiento casi que intentaba negárselo a sí mismo.

\- T… Tails. – La voz susurrante de Shadow pilló por sorpresa al zorro.

\- Ey, Shadow, tranquilo, estoy aquí. –El zorro le puso la mano en el hombro a Shadow mientras le dedicaba esas palabras con un tono casi paternal. Durante unos instantes la habitación se volvió a quedar en silencio.

\- Estoy… estoy hecho una mierda. –Tails se sorprendió ante ese comentario y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Vaya que sí Shadow, la verdad que esta vez por poco no lo cuentas, pensábamos de verdad que no te despertarías… ¡Pero ya veo que eres duro de pelar! –Tails le hablaba en un tono bajito y calmado para que pudiera entender todo lo que decía, era también una forma de comprobar si el erizo iba mejorando.

\- ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo llevo… así? – El erizo ni siquiera abría los ojos mientras hablaba a la vez que trataba de tragar saliva para poder humedecer su garganta.

\- Pues dos semanas –Tras decir esa pequeña frase y casi de forma instintiva el zorro le acarició el hombro en señal de ánimo –La verdad es que nos has tenido muy preocupados, hemos estado suministrándote unos cuantos calmantes para que no sufrieras tanto.

Tails se levantó y se quedó de pie al lado de la cama.

\- Bueno, más concretamente, yo te he estado suministrando los medicamentos. –El erizo permanecía quieto en la cama, descansando encima de la sábana sin estar tapado ya que la temperatura en la habitación estaba regulada por un termostato.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama negro que era de Sonic. El erizo azul tenía algo de ropa en la casa por si las moscas. A Tails esto le vino bien a la hora de ponerle a Shadow algo con lo que reposar a gusto. También llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes blanca que dejaba a la vista sus musculosos brazos. En los pies unos sencillos calcetines blancos, también de Sonic.

En la cabeza llevaba una venda que le cubría la frente y la parte posterior, la cual ya estaba algo amarillenta y sucia por el paso de los días. En los brazos también tenía unas cuántas vendas en varios sitios: manos, bíceps y codos. El aspecto de estas era blanco e impoluto ya que Tails las había cambiado hacía tan solo un par de días. La venda de la cabeza prefirió dejarla tal cual la había dejado el médico, por si acaso.

\- Gracias, Tails. –El zorro jamás había oído hablar a Shadow de una forma tan sincera, se notaba que verdaderamente estaba agradecido.

\- Hombre, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no? –En un acto de nerviosismo debido al agradecimiento se frotó la nariz con el dedo índice de su mano derecha en un movimiento horizontal rápido. Realmente el zorro pensaba que no había hecho nada del otro mundo, daba por hecho que cualquiera del grupo hubiera hecho lo mismo tanto por él mismo como por Shadow.

Con mucha dificultad el erizo hizo ademán de incorporarse. Por sus movimientos Tails dedujo que su objetivo era quedarse sentado y apoyado en el cabezal de la cama. El zorro se acercó sin mediar palabra y le cogió del brazo para ayudarle.

\- Gracias, zorro. –Le dijo Shadow mientras se colocaba de la forma que él quería.

_Joder, nunca antes había podido tocar así el brazo desnudo de Shadow. ¡Es duro como una piedra! Si lo comparas con los míos… Bueno, de tantas horas de taller y tanto invento algo de músculo tengo… pero desde luego NO como esto…_

\- ¿Todo bien Shadow?

\- Si… Sí. Quería quedarme sentado un rato. Esto de estar dos semanas tumbado sin hacer nada en la cama no va conmigo la verdad. –El erizo seguía hablando de forma calmada, pero se le notaba mucha más decisión, su voz iba recuperando cada vez más su tono grave habitual.

El silencio se adueñó de nuevo de la habitación. Tails tampoco quería presionar a Shadow para que hablara por lo que permaneció en silencio viendo como éste permanecía con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Supongo… Que todos estarán bien, ¿no? –Shadow irguió su cabeza y miró fijamente a Tails con una mirada casi de culpabilidad.

\- Si… Si, tranquilo. –Tails le mostró una dulce sonrisa –Somos un equipo, no dejamos a nadie atrás. En peores situaciones nos hemos visto… Estos tipos eran muy poco profesionales, dejando rastros por todas partes y no actuaban de forma muy discreta.

Shadow asintió levemente con la cabeza aunque se podía percibir que su mirada estaba algo triste.

\- Si, si lo eran… Ya empiezo a recordar algunos detalles… Soy gilipollas.

Tails se quedó atónito.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Shadow? No seas tonto…

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho, eran muy poco profesionales, unos desgraciados… Soy gilipollas por haber caído en su trampa…

Tails se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

\- No digas eso… Tú simplemente pensaste haber encontrado un hilo que te podría llevar a alguna pista y lo seguiste, nada más. –El erizo escuchaba en silencio al zorro sin mirarle.

\- Lo importante es que estás a salvo, ellos no han conseguido nada… Creemos que realmente lo que buscaban era poder conseguir muestras tuyas de ADN para algún tipo de proyecto, pero de verdad, nos hemos encargado de ellos. Otras veces muchos de nosotros hemos estado en peligro y tú nos has ayudado, así que no te permito que te llames a ti mismo gilipollas, porque no lo eres.

Shadow miró fijamente a los ojos azules del zorro.

\- Este tipo de fallos no puedo permitírmelos… Este tipo de cosas no pasarían si pudiera controlar más mis sentimientos… -El erizo sonaba bastante enfadado consigo mismo.

\- Pero eso es lo que nos hace estar vivos, ¿no? Los sentimientos… Tu esperanza en el amor te llevó hacia los terroristas y nuestra amistad hacia ti nos hizo rescatarte.

\- Esperanza –Shadow soltó un leve resoplido. –Si, esperanza, esperanza en encontrar viva a la chica que más he querido a pesar de saber que está muerta.

Tails se sintió algo preocupado, realmente no sabía que decir en ese mismo momento.

\- No te preocupes, zorro, creo que este episodio ha tenido que suceder para darme cuenta de la cruda realidad.

_Joder, pobre Shadow… Como me gustaría poder ayudarle más pero realmente le conozco tan poco… Le veo bastante tocado, creo que esta vez se ha quitado la idea de encontrar a María de una vez por todas. Joder… ¡Joder! ¿Qué puedo decirle ahora? Venga… ¡Dí algo zorro!¡Anímale!_

\- Yo estoy aquí Shadow. Estoy contigo.

El erizo miró a Tails con un semblante bastante apenado pese a que cada vez iba recuperando cada vez más su mirada decidida.

\- Gracias de nuevo, zorro. –Shadow hizo una breve pausa –Creo que nunca había dado las gracias tan de seguido a nadie en mi vida.

Aquella mirada y aquella frase hicieron al zorro estremecerse levemente. Un ligero nerviosismo le recorrió el estómago. Se levantó de la cama mientras sonreía y se sentía algo ruborizado.

\- Tú ahora recupérate y pronto podremos volver a la vida normal… -Tails enlazó rápidamente esta frase con otra - ¡Y antes de que me digas que no quieres ser una molestia ya te lo digo yo! No lo eres. –Terminó su pequeño rapapolvo sacando la lengua mientras cerraba fuertemente su ojo derecho.

\- De acuerdo, te creo zorro. –Increíblemente Shadow parecía mostrar una pequeña muestra de sonrisa en su boca.

\- Voy a preparar algo de cenar, te prepararé algo ligero ya que llevas bastante sin comer y es mejor que vayamos poco a poco.

\- Yo creo que con un poco de suerte mañana me podré levantar. No me veo dando una voltereta, pero si levantarme un poco… ¡Joder es que estoy molido!

Tails se apoyó en la puerta y cruzó los brazos –Normal… Te tenían ahí entubado y drogado… Estarás como si te hubiera atropellado un camión.

\- Yo no lo habría descrito mejor. –Ambos sonrieron un poco

\- Bueno, tu descansa que aún es prontito, en un rato te traigo algo y cenamos juntos, ¿te parece bien?

\- De acuerdo. –Conforme le dijo esa frase el erizo fue descendiendo de nuevo para quedarse acostado en la cama.

\- Vale, pues voy a mandarle un mensaje a Sonic y así le cuento los progresos. Descansa.

Tails salió por la puerta y cerró de nuevo con cuidado tras de sí, sabía que el erizo ya estaba más despierto y espabilado pero no quería romper el ambiente tranquilo de la casa.

_Parece que Shadow se está recuperando… Parecía algo afectado por lo de María pero me ha parecido verle muy decidido a pasar página… Espero que lo consiga. Seguro que lo conseguimos entre todos._

El zorro se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y cogió el móvil de la mesita. Abrió la aplicación de mensajería y buscó a Sonic en la lista de contactos. Tails no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza ajena al ver que el erizo se había cambiado su avatar y ahora salía poniendo una mueca de lo más fea.

\- **WNTRFOX** : Hola big bro! Te mando este mensaje para que sepas que Shadow parece estar recuperándose por momentos. He podido hablar un poco con él y va recordando todo… Aunque me da en la nariz que lo que el quiere es olvidar… Luego le prepararé algo de cenar que lleva mucho tiempo solo con sueros… Y nada más, espero que Sally no te haya llevado por todas las tiendas de Station Square jaja, un abrazo :D

La aplicación indicó que el mensaje había llegado al destinatario de forma instantánea pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Tails sabía que eso era lo normal pues Sonic no era de los que miraran su móvil muy a menudo.

El zorro dejó su teléfono en el sofá y se dirigió a la ventana. Afuera la oscuridad empezaba a inundarlo todo y ya se empezaban a oír algunos grillos en la lejanía.

_Creo que cada vez entiendo mejor a Shadow. El intenta no perder su esperanza por el amor a pesar de todas las adversidades… ¡Y creo que no hay una adversidad más grande que la propia muerte!... Yo soy igual en verdad, bueno, en cierto modo claro… Sé que es imposible que Sonic me quiera, pero siempre me ronda por la mente la típica pregunta de "¿Y si…?"_

Tails suspiró mientras se dirigía a la cocina y seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza en su mundo interior. Encendió la luz, se acercó al fregadero y empezó a colocar un montón de platos y vasos sucios en el lavavajillas. Siempre se esperaba al último momento para llenar el aparato y así no malgastar agua. Aunque también es cierto que frecuentemente dejaba los platos sucios directamente en la propia máquina para así ahorrar este tipo de traslados.

_Si hasta Shadow parece ya decidido a pasar página creo que yo también debería, tengo que marcarme nuevas metas… De momento, estar con Shadow es mi deber. Shadow… Me pregunto si el… No… no pienses tonterías Tails… No te vayas a salir de un lío para meterte a otro… ¡Que lleva intentando reencontrarse con su amor desde hace años! Y por si no te habías dado cuenta era una chica… no un chico…_

Tails encendió el lavavajillas, colocó una pastilla de detergente en el compartimento pensado para ello y en pocos segundos el característico zumbido del electrodoméstico llenó la cocina.

Con esta tarea ya realizada salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras a mano izquierda en dirección a su cuarto. La habitación donde descansaba Shadow siempre se reservaba para cuándo venía alguien de visita, aunque el zorro procuraba que estuviera limpia siempre, no solo cuando se fuera a utilizar.

Ya dentro de su habitación se sentó en la cama dejando caer su peso obviando cualquier tipo de cuidado. El colchón chirrío levemente.

Se desabrochó las zapatillas y las mandó de un puntapié a una esquina. Le encantaba notar con sus pies descalzos el suelo fresco de la casa. El zorro se levantó para poder quitarse los pantalones.

Estando de pie miró justo a su derecha, ya que había un gran espejo ubicado en frente de la cama. No es que el zorro fuera muy coqueto pero le gustaba tener un lugar donde mirarse a solas. Tails se colocó en frente del espejo llevando puesta únicamente la camiseta gris que había llevado todo el día y su slip azul marino ajustado.

_Si quiero ligar creo que debería hacer algo más de ejercicio… Ojalá tuviera más músculo como Shadow, Sonic o Knuckles… Bueno, como Knux no, que no quiero parecer una puta mole. Ya sé que no estoy gordo pero jo, me encantaría tener algo más marcados los abdominales, y las piernas… aunque solo fuera un poquito…_

Tras otro suspiro Tails se quitó la camiseta y la dejó en una silla que había allí cerca. Acto seguido cogió su camiseta de andar por casa, unos pantalones cortos y se vistió con estas prendas para estar mucho más cómodo ante la llegada de la noche.

El zorro volvió a mirarse de nuevo en el espejo, esta vez desde varios ángulos.

_En serio… ¿Pero a quién podría gustarle yo? Soy bastante enclenque, mira mis muslos… casi parecen de chica al ser así ligeramente gruesos… Y el culo tan redondo… Tan FEMENINO… ¿Y mi paquete qué?_

Tails comenzó a utilizar sus dos manos para intentar estirar al máximo el pantalón y su ropa interior de forma que su zona viril destacara más. Probó poniéndose de lado, acercándose más al espejo y alejándose. No tuvo éxito en que luciera nada espectacular.

_Joder, hay tíos con 15 años que marcan más paquete que yo… En fin… Dicen que siempre hay un roto para un descosido, ¿no? Alguien me tendrá que querer, o eso espero. Ojalá pudiera ser algo más masculino. Y tener una polla enorme. Sí, eso estaría bien._

El zorro salió de la habitación, bajó por las escaleras y se acercó a coger el mando de la televisión que todavía estaba en el sofá. Encendió la tele y dejó puesto de fondo el canal de 24 horas sobre noticias. Siempre que iba a hacer cosas en la cocina le gustaba tener la tele de fondo sonando, aunque realmente no la pudiera escuchar demasiado.

Al entrar de nuevo en la cocina pudo escuchar como el lavavajillas seguía con su cometido.

_Está bien, ¿Qué le preparo a Shadow?_

Tails se quedó un rato pensativo y sin moverse.

_Bueno, como todavía está algo débil le prepararé un sándwich ligero de jamón y lechuga. Y un yogur natural no le vendrá mal tampoco. Qué demonios… Ahora a mí también se me ha antojado un sándwich, así cenaremos los dos lo mismo._

Aunque en este momento se tratara de preparar una cosa de lo más sencilla lo cierto es que a Tails la cocina no le desagradaba en absoluto. Mientras recogía los ingredientes de la nevera y el pan de molde podía escuchar el murmullo de voces proveniente de la tele.

Cuándo por fin tenía todo preparado el zorro cogió una bandeja de plástico que tenía encima del microondas y colocó en ella la cena de Shadow: un sándwich, un yogur natural y un vaso de agua. Decidió que él también se lo llevaría en una bandeja pero primero debería de llevar la que ya tenía preparada para Shadow.

Justo cuándo iba a coger la bandeja escuchó como un zumbido proveniente del salón. Conocía bien ese sonido, era la forma en la que tenía su móvil de avisarle de cualquier tipo de notificación, aunque solo vibraba cuándo estaba silenciado.

Se acercó al teléfono y pudo ver en la pantalla de bloqueo un mensaje proveniente de Sonic. Lo abrió casi de forma automática.

\- **SONICFKNMSTR** : Joder hermanito, de puta madre! Menos mal… Pensé que perderíamos al oscurito xddD. Sobre lo que dices de que quiera olvidar… es probable, no le agobiemos. Acuérdate que te llevé el medicamento, seguramente lo necesite para dormir mejor y a pierna suelta! Eres el mejor Teirusu… te quiero tío!

Tails se quedó mirando el teléfono con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su boca, con un semblante casi de resignación y pronunció cuatro palabras con un hilo de voz muy fino.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Intentó no darle demasiada importancia a esa expresión, pues sabía el tono en el que iba dirigida. Dejó el teléfono de nuevo en el sofá, miró el reloj del salón y pudo ver que eran las 8 y media, una buena hora para darle la cena a Shadow.


End file.
